


A Sly Smirk

by Ford_Ye_Fiji



Series: Bite sized bits of angst for Earth-2 Harrison Wells [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU I think, Angst, Gen, adorable tiny Jesse, i don't know what happened to her, i haven't seen that far, mentions of her mother, probably not canon compliment, slurping, sooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji
Summary: Why Earth-2 Harrison Wells hates the slurping. Or rather, why he doesn't. At least, not really. He just hates Cisco doing it. (I.e. Season 2 ANGST.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have not seen past King Shark, please forgive my ignorance!

A little girl with brown curls giggled, running into the room. A woman's voice came from the other part of the house, "Don't disturb your father, sweetie! We're working on something very important."

The little girl of about six or seven didn't respond, instead she moved a stool over to the green marbled counter.

"Jesse!"

The little girl nodded to the empty kitchen, "Yes mom! I'll be quiet!"

She clambered onto the stool and pulled out a red plastic cup, before she slowly made her way down the stool to the sink. After struggling to reach the silver faucet for a good two minutes, she finally managed.

That was how she ended up at the kitchen table noisily drinking her water.

Someone poked their head into the kitchen doorway and spoke with amusement, "I thought you were being quiet, sweetheart?"

Jesse looked up and giggled. She smiled at her father. He wasn't angry with her. If he was, he would've gotten real quiet and called her by her full name. "I am, Daddy! I'm just drinking!"

Jesse gave her father a devious smile and began slurping loudly, being extra careful to punctuate her sips with the empathic smacking of her lips.

Her father smirked at her mischievous antics, and for a moment the two of them looked very much related. Anyone could tell where the little girl had gotten it from.

"I bet I can drink water louder than you can, Jesse."

The little girl snickered, "But then Mommy will be mad!"

He moved into the room, his finger to his lips, "Well, she needn't ever know. Besides, I closed the door after I left, she won't know anything. Also, she's really very engrossed in the work. It'll be a good few hours before she comes back out."

The girl nodded, "Is it one of those breakthrough days you talk about, Daddy?"

He nodded in confirmation.

Jesse grinned, "Lemme get you a cup! I can get one all by myself!"

Jesse's father sat down at the table, "Really? My Jesse can reach the cabinet all by herself? Already?"

She giggled and nodded.

Her doting parent, Harrison Wells, did not say anything about the pink princess cup she got out for him. Instead they had the impromptu slurping contest and were eventually found out by Jesse's mother.

(Jesse's mother had said she'd finished, but the loud giggling from her daughter and husband sort of gave everything away. Leaving the half done work for another day, she joined the familial contest happily.)

* * *

 

Cisco took a sip from his coffee noisily. The wild-haired Harrison Wells looked up quickly, his face contorting into a pained grimace.

Cisco raised his cup to take another drink and the scientist actually growled ( _growled!_ ) at him, "Ramon." He spoke warningly, his voice had a dangerous edge to it.

He continued taking the cup to his mouth and Harrison commanded, "Don't slurp. Don't. Don't. _Don't_ -"

Cisco slurped.

Harrison snarled in frustration as he turned to look into his papers.

The man from Earth-2 closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. All he could see was Jesse's sly little toddler smile.

He was going to get her back.

No matter what.


End file.
